


La victoria del capitán

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Chad ha estado hostigando a Nigel en todos los entrenamientos y esto termina hoy.Un One Shot que no es parte de ninguna historia a futuro.





	La victoria del capitán

Él había ganado y todos lo sabían, las novatadas habían terminado hace mucho pero ninguno del equipo pareció extrañarse de aquel juego, incluso algunos de último curso terminaron participando pero para no romper la costumbre Chad Dickson capitán del equipo de Football americano había ganado y por mucho, las reglas fueron simples el primero en llegar gana el último pierde y cumple un reto, nada del otro mundo de no ser porque él perdedor no era otro que el nuevo niño estrella Nigel Uno.

 

Algunos rieron al oír el reto pero él no, sin embargo el castaño rojizo se negó rotundamente a hacerlo –Ok qué tal si piensas otro- dijo el tacleador a Chad para destensar la situación pero él era el capitán y negó rotundamente la idea –No nos iremos hasta que lo haga- dijo pero nadie tomo en serio su palabra pues uno a uno los miembros del equipo se fueron yendo, la practica ya había terminado y ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, no es que lo hubiera obligado sino que estuvo picándole el ego, Nigel Uno se caracterizó siempre por ser muy creído y orgulloso algunos creían que casi soberbio pero ahí estaba frente él con las mejillas rojizas de vergüenza o frustración Chad realmente no lo sabía, creyó que no le importaba hasta que oyó la respuesta –Bien, lo hare- respondió el menor tomando la playera del capitán de su mano, su voz era tan segura pero algo en ella asomaba un dejo de resistencia, Chad rio al ver al joven despojarse de su uniforme toda su atención se enfocó en Nigel quitándose su pantalón colocándose la grande y sudada playera del capitán del entrenamiento, intentó estirarla un poco para cubrir más sus muslos o su trasero pero era imposible –Bueno, entonces hazlo- le incito Chad sin dejar de sonreír, Nigel trago saliva claramente tenso sin embargo la cara burlona del rubio lo hizo recobrar valentía –Claro- dijo seguro dándose vuelta y comenzando a correr por el campo, los chicos que estaban en las gradas rieron, aplaudieron emocionados dándole toda clase de ánimos pero los menores solo seguían a Nigel por el campo sin perder un movimiento igual que Chad aunque sin duda la manera era diferente, todo Chad vibraba al ver al menor moverse por el campo algo en su pecho se tensó al verlo acercarse a las porristas que entrenaban “Sin duda ellas no serán tan agradables ahora” pensó al verlo llegar frente ellas.

 

El espectáculo fue incomparable y él miro todo atónito, vio a Nigel correr por el campo sonriente y seguro, lo vio llegar frente las porristas y coquetearles aun cuando lo único que vestía era su playera con un par de boxers negros, Chad esperaba que ellas lo corrieran o que le gritaran sin embargo sonrientes le pasaron un uniforme junto con los pompones, una pequeña morena de coleta claramente novata le sonrió coqueta y Nigel pareció entablar una conversación con ella algo que Chad detesto pero tanto las porristas como las gradas se llevaron la sorpresa cuando el chico sin mayor pudor se cambió frente ellas, Chad sintió que el corazón le era arrancado cuando vio las reacciones de las chicas sin duda completamente embelesadas, Nigel era conocido por ser bastante hábil con las chicas y entre ellas tenía mucho pegue aun así esto era mucho para Chad, el menor y la pequeña morena rieron cual cómplices antes que el chico regresara pero aquel –Nos vemos mañana- que Nigel le dirigió a la chica mientras revolvía su cabello castaño rojizo fue el colmo para el capitán que exasperado salió del campo dirigiéndose a los vestidores. 

 

Entró y se sentó en una de las bancas apoyando su cara entre sus manos intentando calmarse, la puerta se abrió ruidosa y el menor entro riendo más de nervios que de satisfacción –¿Ya te vas?- pregunto al ver al mayor levantarse y tomar sus cosas –Si, cumpliste el reto y debo ir a ver a Lucy- se despide el rubio incomodo pero el castaño rojizo lo detiene –Vamos espérame no tardare mucho- exclama buscando su mochila del equipo –Bueno- cede el rubio retomando su lugar, Nigel apoya a su lado los rosados pompones y Chad no puede evitar respirar un poco su fragancia –¿Qué harás si llega el entrenador?- preguntó Nigel alistando su ropa para cambiarse –El viejo ya se fue pero siempre podrían haberte tomado fotos allá afuera- dijo Chad en respuesta esperando a verlo palidecer ante la posibilidad –No tienes que ser mal perdedor- dice en cambio el menor apoyando su pie sobre el banco del vestidor, comenzando a cambiarse los calcetines –Hey ¿qué haces?- cuestiona molesto Chad al retroceder sin perder de vista sus movimientos –¿Qué parece?, me cambio- responde Nigel desinteresado –¿A mi lado?- pregunta el mayor al levantarse pero el chico no se incomoda –Diario nos cambiamos en el vestidor ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- responde el castaño rojizo deteniéndose sin comprender la actitud del mayor –Pero traes falda, no alces la pierna tan cerca de mi cara- se queja inconforme el rubio disgustado –Vamos Chad tal vez este es tu fetiche pero no el mío- se ríe el castaño rojizo jugando con el borde de la falda –Ah ¿no? Lucias muy divertido hablando con las chicas- cuestiona el rubio al irritarse acercándose intimidante –¿Otra vez eso? yo no las veía en la práctica- responde Nigel creyendo a donde va esto –No lo creo- insiste Chad sin dejar de ver al menor que sigue cerca de él –De hecho creo que por eso entraste al equipo, para lucirte- agrega enfocando su vista en esos suaves muslos deseando rozar esa clara piel –Y eso ¿qué tendría de malo? después de todo juego y lo hago bien ¿de qué te puedes quejar?- responde el menor seguro pero los ojos de Chad solo ven el movimiento de sus labios rosados y el aleteo de sus ligeras pestañas –Nunca ganaremos con chicos como tú- se queja intentando centrarse en la plática y no en la sensación en sus pantalones –Vamos ¿ganar? A ti solo te importa lucirte tú, capitán- le refuta Nigel avanzando a él alardeando de hacerlo retroceder–Claro que no- responde Chad al quedar a poco del muro opuesto –Yo deseo- hace una pausa pues esa palabra prende mil imágenes del chico al correr, jugar y sonreír –Yo… el equipo debe ganar este año- dice al fin, temblando un poco por el pequeño bulto que crece en su pantalón desviando la mirada del cuerpo del chico –Si quieres ganar, no te burles de tu equipo- dice Nigel ignorando que esa feroz mirada azul que le da al mayor le acelera el pulso – Siempre me molestas en el campo ¿en que ayuda acosar así a los nuevos?- insiste el castaño rojizo notando por primera vez el rubor de las mejillas de Chad que evita mirarlo –¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta tomando su hombro pero el mayor lo empuja y se da vuelta –Si, imbécil ya puedes largarte- grita molesto ocultando su erección sin embargo Nigel no es muy comprensivo –Oh por dios, eres increíble- ríe bajo sin alejarse –¿Cómo esto te prende?- dice alzando la faldita enseñando más –Para- grita Chad intentando no ver –Tú eres el que mira- responde desinteresado Nigel –Como si fueras inocente caminando por ahí vestido así- refuta el mayor intentando darle la espalda –Fue tú idea- contesta el castaño rojizo dándole espacio al rubio pero sentándose cerca de las cosas de este, pues las dejo en el banco –Hace calor aquí- ríe Nigel al airar la parte superior del uniforme demasiado sexy –Basta- pide Chad aun de espaldas –Ya veo ¿por eso me molestas?- dice suave y tranquilo cruzando sus piernas pero al notar al mayor voltear sonríe –Solo dilo, que quieres esto en la boca- insinúa señalando su cuerpo, ahora es a Chad a quien le pica el ego y siente todo su cuerpo arder. 

 

Chad se voltea molesto y camina derecho hasta el castaño rojizo –Nigel Uno yo no estoy excitado por ti, es el uniforme- asevera desabotonándose los pantalones frente la cara del menor –Y si crees que puedes intimidarme, puedes ir decepcionándote porque haré esto aquí- dice calmado removiendo su miembro erecto lentamente de sus ropas –Y más te vale cambiarte e irte- amenaza aun con el pene en su ropa interior sin embargo Nigel ríe bajo y se acomoda quitándose la parte superior del uniforme subiendo un pie en la banca sin pararse –Adelante- dice sonriente e incitante lamiendo sus labios –Tú lo has querido- murmura Chad pero no se mueve solo mira su propia mano sobre su cuerpo –¿Te ayudo?- pregunta en burla el menor –No, cállate- grita nervioso Chad pero Nigel sin dudarlo levanta la falda y saca su propia verga medio erecta de su bóxer –Tal vez esto ayude- susurra suave destrozando la convicción del rubio –Si quieres tócala- insiste el menor jugando lentamente con ella, gradualmente la punta comienza a soltar liquido pre seminal y Chad traga saliva ansioso viendo la tentadora rojiza punta, su mano masajea incesante a su propio pene –Tócala- susurra Nigel acercando su húmedo miembro al muslo del rubio que sin dudar se hinca sujetando la punta del menor y sin perder ritmo en la propia, la introduce lentamente en su boca –Wow- musita el menor sorprendido pero a Chad eso no lo detiene, chupa ávidamente haciendo fuertes ruidos llevando al límite al menor que gime mientras sujeta la cabeza del rubio pasando los dedos entre su cabello, Chad se viene ruidoso e intenso –Diablos- murmura Nigel aún firme y concentrado sin embargo su rostro brilla entre el sudor y rubor de la excitación –Vale, suficiente por hoy- dice al soltar al rubio e intentar pararse pero las fuertes manos de Chad presionan sus muslos contra la banca alzándose frente Nigel y llegando a su boca donde sella un apasionado beso, empuja al menor sobre su espalda dejando a Chad encima totalmente enfocado en devorarle los labios. 

 

El beso es húmedo, profundo y sabe a Nigel cada movimiento, el menor no duda al contrario insiste en ganar incluso esto, aplica técnicas que hacen a Chad gemir y ver estrellitas, su mano suelta el muslo del chico para sujetar su rostro introduciendo dos dedos que rebosa en saliva del menor mientras el beso sigue, Nigel entiende a donde va esto y apoya su brazo sobre el banco, afirma sus piernas al piso y alza sus caderas retando al valor del mayor, el rubio no duda lleva su mano bajo la falda del menor, suavemente masajea en ano del chico al meter un dedo pero su sorpresa es grande al notar la facilidad con la que entra así que buscando mayor tención introduce el segundo, el dulce gemido de Nigel solo lo incita más, metiendo el tercer dedo y jugándolos dentro, toca el punto suave del menor generando un intensa corriente que recorre su cuerpo siendo extremadamente notoria para el mayor que embobado mira los lagrimeos y jadeos adorables del chico -¿Juegas mucho contigo?- pregunto Chad besando el borde de los labios de Nigel, el mismo temblaba repuesto y firme excitado por la belleza del chico y su intoxicarte aroma, lamió la piel de su pecho ahora lleno de diminutas gotas de sudor -Sólo cuando pienso en el capitán- musito tentador removiéndose bajo él, pasando su brazo libre sobre el cuello del mayor y jalándolo hacia él, Chad se queda mudo en este momento se vendría ahí mismo pero no, quiere sentir a Nigel, besa al chico que gime suave y dulce, se detiene de alistarlo acomodándolo para lo siguiente, tiene al chico entre sus bazos completamente puesto para él tan delicioso que se lame los labios, suave y lento presiona su pene contra el húmedo y dilatado ano del menor, este suspira relajándose sin dejar de besar a Chad que ávido roza cada centímetro de piel que puede –Oh dios- exclama emocionado al sentir el interior cálido de Nigel los movimientos de ambos son lentos al principio –Vamos capitán, hágalo bien- reta al mayor al intensificar sus movimientos, Chad gime dejándose llevar aumentando su ritmo, Nigel levanta su pierna y la pasa sobre el hombro del rubio que la apoya contra su cara deteniéndola con su brazo –Eres…muy flexible- murmura entre suspiros de placer, Nigel ríe bajo pero pronto Chad lo hace gemir pues entra más profundo –Ahora… dónde está… ese tipo orgulloso- logra articular entre los intensos movimientos, Nigel se aferra a él y entre gemidos de placer susurra –El…primero…pierde- exclama entre cortado, rozando los labios de Chad y besando sus cuello dejando diminutas marcas rosas, sus caderas oscilan deliciosamente y Chad sabe que perderá sus gemidos se han vuelto ruegos así que sujeta el rostro de Nigel besándolo como siempre deseo, mordiendo y lamiendo esos labios rojos, apenas siente el calor recorrerlo muerde el claro muslo del chico al tiempo que se corre dentro él, que en éxtasis le sigue más ruidoso agarrado a su mano, ambos permanecen unos instantes sintiendo pequeños espasmos agradables por todo el cuerpo, Chad suelta el muslo de Nigel e intenta besarle pero este lo separa y se levanta goteando un poco yendo por pañuelos a su mochila que saca del casillero, se limpia y reacomoda mientras Chad lo mira embobado mientras jadea aun intentando recuperar su aliento, la falda de porrista le golpea la cara pero él la toma y la hecha al piso, se intenta parar pero tiemblan sus piernas.

 

Su cuerpo se calma y eso qué ver a Nigel vestirse no ayudo, el menor busca el uniforme ahora sudado que recoge del piso y mete a su mochila, Chad logra pararse y acomodar su ropa, se aproxima al menor intentando rodearlo con sus brazos alcanzando a lamer su oreja –Para- ríe Nigel separando al mayor yendo a la puerta –Hasta mañana capitán- se despide muy escueto al abrir la puerta –Hey qué diablos ¿así de fácil?- cuestiona Chad molesto siguiendo al menor –¿Cómo? Tú tienes novia ¿no?- pregunta el menor señalándole que olvida su mochila, el rubio vuelve y la toma –Bueno si pero…tu dijiste que yo…bueno que pensabas en mi así- medio organiza sus palabras al tomar sus cosas y alcanzar al chico en la entrada que increíblemente lo espera al tiempo que asiente al oír su palabras –No Chad, a mí novia le gusta eso, ya sabes estimularme- dijo Nigel sonriente jalando al mayor pues este queda inmóvil ante tal declaración -¿Tienes novia?- logra decir sorprendido pero el menor ya lo lleva por el estacionamiento –Claro y tú también- responde pícaro deteniéndose frente el auto de Chad abriendo su mochila sacando el uniforme –Tendré que pagarlo- dice entregándoselo al rubio, un auto en el fondo suena la bocina y Nigel le pide que lo espere –Asegúrate de lavarlo y plancharlo- insiste al capitán –Póntelo tú la próxima vez- ríe al besarlo suavemente bajo las luces del estacionamiento, Chad se derrite ante la sensación quedándose algo desubicado después de que el menor lo suelta, logra reaccionar cuando el otro ya va lejos esperando lucir ese uniforme para Nigel la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que puedo decir en mi defensa? Lo siento me gusta mucho Chad/Nigel  
> GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.
> 
> Trabajo hecho con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad  
> Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.


End file.
